


Our Q & A

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Youtubers! AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Lame attempt at humor, M/M, Youtubers! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan does the boyfriend tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Q & A

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: JeongCheol
> 
> Characters: Jeonghan, Seungcheol, mentions of other SVT members, You
> 
> Genre: Romance, Comedy
> 
> Length: Oneshot, 3714 words
> 
> Warning/s: Coups being lame af, lame parents
> 
> Summary: Jeonghan does the boyfriend tag
> 
> A/N: I’m very G O M E N for stalling…
> 
> I think I made Jeonghan too OOC, so I hope you’d still like it
> 
> Very TL;DR, I know, but please take your time in reading, and feel free to drop me an ask or whatever for comments, and whatnot…

The screen is black, but rustling can be heard. A few more seconds of darkness, until a familiar background is seen. A couple of bookshelves full of books and CD’s, and a desk with scattered paper and other useless junk on it.

A familiar face pops out.

 

“Oh, hello! It’s me, Jeonghan!” the person says.

 

It’s the famous Youtuber Jeonghan, though he’s not sitting in his kitchen, so this new video has a new feel to it …

 

“Hi, yeah, I guess you guys must be wondering why I’m not sitting in front of a bowl right now. Well, for starters, this won’t be a mukbang broadcast, nor will I share a new beauty tip. But rather, today I’ll be doing the boyfriend tag! Yay~” he says, as he does a silly dance.

“Of course, since it’s the boyfriend tag, I made my boyfriend come over.” he says, as he arranges the camera to show a wider angle.

“Yes, um, I’ve been getting a lot of messages on my SNS accounts to do the tag. Well, I guess it’s time to introduce the boyfriend to you guys, huh?” he finishes with a smile.

 

You hear a door click in the background, and Jeonghan makes a small “Oh!” before he turns to the camera with a wide grin.

 

“I think he’s here now, let me just go get him, then…” and he runs out of the frame.

 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

 

“You’re here!” Jeonghan says with a grin. “I’m here,” the visitor says through his face mask. The two meet for a hug, and a quick peck (before things get steamy–) as Jeonghan noticed the plastic bags Seungcheol brought with him.

“You’re cooking?” Jeonghan gives the older a surprised look. “Of course not!” Seungcheol answers with a laugh. “Then what’s–"

 

"Mingyu asked me to bring them,” Seungcheol adds, as he opened the plastic bag for them to look inside. “Kimbap?” Jeonghan says, as he pulls out a packet of seaweed.

“Yep,” Seungcheol nods, as he dips his head closer to Jeonghan’s, but the younger of the two had quick reflexes, and leaned back just in time.

 

“Haha,” Jeonghan smirked, as he stuck out his tongue. “Haha,” Seungcheol mimicked, and got a string of laughter from the younger.

 

“Let me just put these in the fridge and we can start,” Jeonghan says, grabbing the plastic bags from Seungcheol, but the older won’t let go.

“Cheol, I can do at least this much. Come on, give!” Jeonghan whined, but Seungcheol just shook his head.

“Let’s go, jagi~ I’ll bring them for you!” Seungcheol says with a wink before leading Jeonghan into the kitchen.

 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

 

Jeonghan reappears on the screen after a few seconds.

 

“Sorry it took a while. Um, I mean, oh, yeah, it only took a few seconds for you guys because I already edited the video, haha!” he says with a laugh.

You hear someone clear their throat, and that got Jeonghan sit up straight.

“Right, right. Anyway, without further a do, please welcome my boyfriend, Choi Seungcheol!” he says, as he pulls another person down to sit beside him.

 

You are given an image of a black-haired, handsome male, around the same age as Jeonghan. He was wearing a black turtleneck, and his hair was a bit messy. You recognize him as one of the Hip Hop acts on youtube.

 

“Hello everyone, I’m Choi Seungcheol, but some of you might know me as ’S. Coups’ from my channel. Uh, yeah, unfortunately, I’m Jeonghannie’s boyfriend!” He says with a smile, which immediately turned into laughs, as he tried deflecting Jeonghan’s hits.

“What did you say?! I hate you!” Jeonghan says in between hits.

 

“Ahaha! Jagi, stop! Jebal, jebal! I give up!” S. Coups, or rather, ‘Seungcheol’ says as he holds his hands above his head as a sign of defeat.

“Rude. I should just kick you out,” Jeonghan pouts.

 

“Aw, jagi, I’m sorry. You know I don’t mean that, right?” S. Coups says as he plants a kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek.

“Stop that,” Jeonghan says, but you can see him smiling even from behind his long hair.

“You know I won’t~” S. Coups teased.

 

You can feel heat rising up your neck at the cheesiness. “Aishh these two,” you say to yourself as you shake your head free of the secondhand embarrassment you got just from watching the lovebirds interact.

 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

 

Jeonghan had finally calmed down but he was facing away from Seungcheol. “Come on, jagi… Jeonghannie, look at me, please?” the older had

tried to coax the younger.

“Hmph!” Jeonghan said, turning even further away and started playing with his hair.

 

Seungcheol had a calm expression. “Alright, if you’re gonna be like that, then I think it’s time I use mysecret weapon [*]…” Seungcheol teased.

“Yep, I’m gonna use it, Jeonghan. Heed my words,” Seungcheol said, as he started cracking his knuckles. That got Jeonghan to look at him.

 

“You wouldn’t.” Jeonghan tested. “Try me. I might as well b– Oof!” The couple ended up on the floor, as Jeonghan had apparently tackled the older.

“Don’t do it, dammit!” Jeonghan hissed, as he covered Seungcheol’s mouth. He was lying on top of his boyfriend, who was trying his best to even his breathing.

“Ru amf yr p'ttey mawh ith so sexy–” “Shut up!” Jeonghan pinched Seungcheol’s nose.

 

“Babe! Jagi, Jeonghannie! I can’t breathe!” Seungcheol choked, but he was still smiling.

’What an idiot,’ Jeonghan thought. He, albeit begrudgingly, let go and sat up properly.

“I bet you’re thinking how much of an idiot I am, right?” Seungcheol said, as he arranged his fringe.

“I bet you’re thinking how you’re my idiot, right?” Jeonghan said as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Ahaha! You’re so smart! How did you know?” Seungcheol smiled that smile where you can see his gums. “You’re so weird,” Jeonghan huffed, as he let Seungcheol pull him up to his feet.

 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

 

The screen showed that static thing on TV’s, and then one of those time cards from Spongebob comes up, along with it’s corresponding narration.

“Right, sorry about that.."

"We apologize!"

"We got a little carried away,” Jeonghan says, as he bows slightly, and S. Coups nods in agreement.

 

“Ah, also, if you’re not very comfortable with two men kissing, then please move along. Sheesh, I’m a man, okay?” Jeonghan gives himself a facepalm.

 

You gulp since you remember the first time you saw Jeonghan, and immediately thought of him as a very pretty lady.

 

“As I was saying, Coups-ya over here has been– How long have we been going out?” Jeonghan looks over to S. Coups.

“Are we doing the tag already?” Coups asked.

“Not yet, baby. I’m just asking so the viewers can, I dunno, see how much we know each other through a given amount of time..?” Jeonghan replied.

 

“Hmm, alright. We’ve been going out since that episode we were both guests on Andromeda.” S. Coups answered.

“Right. Do you guys watch Andromeda? Hoshi and Seungkwan ring a bell? Anyway, we’re friends with those two. We still didn’t know each other until then.” Jeonghan says.

 

You nod as you recall watching an episode of Andromeda where you first saw Jeonghan.

 

“For those of you who haven’t seen that episode yet, I’ll be putting a link in the description that will take you to their channel. It was the nineteenth episode, I think,” Jeonghan says.

“Let’s get the show on the road then!” S. Coups cheers.

 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

 

“I’ll be skipping some questions, alright? Okay, here’s the first one: 'Where was our first date?’ That’s an easy one,” Jeonghan says with a smirk.

“Pssh! Easy! It was at Soonyoung’s living room!” Seungcheol announced, proud of himself.

 

“Ddaeng!” Jeonghan says.

 

“What?! That doesn’t count as a first date?” Seungcehol asks incredulously. “It doesn’t!” Jeonghan answers. “Wait, I got this! Gimme a second…"

"Three… Two… On–"

"It’s at that café on campus where Mingyu works, right?”

 

“Correct!” Jeonghan says with a short clap, before leaning over to peck Seungcheol’s cheek. “Um..?” the older was blushing. “You get a kiss with every correct answer,” Jeonghan explains, as he tries to hide his own blushing face.

“But what about when I get it wrong?” Seungcheol says through his stupid grin. “Then you won’t get any. Simple as that,” Jeonghan nods. “Alright,” Seungcheol confirms.

“Next question please?"

 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

 

Somehow, through the video, you pulled out a notepad and a pen and started jotting down everything they say. For example, you wrote down that Jeonghan and S. Coups’ first impression of each other is exactly the same, and the fact that they go to the same university helped them meet each other’s families.

 

"Okay, next question, Do I have any weird obsessions, and if so, what is it?” S. Coups asked Jeonghan.

“Ah, that’s pretty obvious. Even the kids will be able to answer this one.. Ah! Seungcheollie and I are the eldest in our circle of friends, so we usually call the others as our 'kids’ since, well, they are a bunch of kids.” Jeonghan explained, to which you nodded along to.

 

“Moving along, hm, Coups’ number one obsession, or maybe it’s a habit, I’m not sure, but he likes to smell my hair. Yah, Coups, why do you always smell my hair? What does it smell like?” Jeonghan turned to S. Coups, who was looking anywhere but Jeonghan.

“Ah! I knew you’d come to notice! Everyone, whenever we’re together, I always get the urge to smell his hair. I’m not sure though, but don’t you feel the same? I also like touching Jeonghanie’s hair. His hair has that kind of feel,” S. Coups answered confidently.

 

“Aishh, don’t listen to this old man,” Jeonghan says, as he shook his head disapprovingly, but the smile on his lips is so obvious, you just cringe in the cheesiness of the couple.

“Moving along! Next question, what did you first notice about me?” this time, Jeonghan asked.

 

“Do you want the honest one, or the obvious one?” S. Coups said.

“I think the obvious one is my hair, isn’t it? Everyone, you all noticed my pretty hair the first time you saw me, right?” Jeonghan asked, facing the camera.

“I thought so,” he adds.

 

“Then, the honest one! I first noticed Jeonghanie’s smile! When I first saw Jeonghan, he was laughing at one of SoonSeok’s jokes. Also, at that time, he was wearing a halo-thing on his head, so it was like I was seeing an angel smile. Wouldn’t you all think so?” S. Coups also faced the camera, equipped with one of his megawatt smiles.

 

You smile at Coups’ cheesiness, as you think how well Jeonghan and his boyfriend match each other very well. “When will someone look at me the same way Coups looks at Jeonghan?” you say to yourself.

 

“Ah, next question! Next question! What do we usually argue about? Do we argue? Like, a lot?” S. Coups said as he looked towards Jeonghan.

“Of course we do! Aishh, all couples argue, okay? We, uh, Coups and I bicker a lot. Most of the time, we argue about what to eat, or where to eat.” Jeonghan answers.

“Ah, yeah. Yes, we argue about food. Like whose turn is it to cook, and who will do the grocery shopping, Things like that. Next question!” S. Coups says with a smile.

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

“Okay, next question, um, 'Who wears the pants in the relationship?’ Wait, this is stupid, let’s not answer this one. Let’s go to the n–” Jeonghan says, but Seungcheol had already grabbed his phone from him.

“Wait, wait! I think the viewers would like to know! Come on, Jeonghan. Don’t be such a spoilsport!” the elder smiled.

“Oh, alright.” Jeonghan huffed.

 

“But really, 'who wears the pants’? What kind of question is that? Obviously, we’re both guys, so we both wear pants!” Jeonghan said, another facepalm.

“Hanie, I don’t think that’s what they meant, though.” Seungcheol sighed. He turned to the camera, and with a serious expression, he said:

“Jeonghan obviously holds the reigns.”

 

Jeonghan just hides his face in embarrassment.

 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

 

You cover your face with both hands now, the notepad and the pen long forgotten beside you. “These two are so lame, oh my gawd,” you say as you let out a frustrated screech.

You hear your mother call from downstairs, asking you if you’re alright. “I’m okay!” You yell back.

“Sheesh,” you go back to the video that was frozen onto a frame where Jeonghan looked like he was a madman, and S. Coups looked like he had just summoned Satan.

 

You click 'play’, and sit back.

 

“Okay, we just answered three questions, and I think there’s only–” Jeonghan pauses to read his phone.

 

You pause the video to look back at the notepad, that now had a big doodle of a bowl of jjajangmyeon, three peppers that had exes on them, and a microphone.

“Jeonghan likes it whenever Coups sings to him, which is like, once every two moons. Hmm, Jeonghan loves jjajangmyeon a lot, and Coups can’t eat spicy food. Alright,” you say as you clicked 'play’ once again.

 

“There’s eight more questions, though. I hope you guys don’t get too bored, or whatever,” Jeonghan says with a soft tone.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’m sure your viewers will never get tired of you!” S. Coups says as he kisses the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth.

“Right. Thanks, babe” he replies, as he gives a kiss on Coups’ cheek in return.

 

“Anyway, yeah. Next question! What is my favorite music?”

 

“I know this one..!” You say silently, but you don’t say your answer yet, because you want to know Coups’ answer first.

 

“Hmm, contrary to what Jeonghanie looks like– Ow!” Coups starts, but Jeonghan hits him almost immediately.

“Jeonghanie over here likes a lot of bands. A few ballads here and there, but they’re usually those that I sing, or those that our friend, Jihoon, writes.” S. Coups says.

 

Jeonghan leans in to kiss his cheek, and he pulls away immediately.

“That’s right. I particularly like those bands Jisoo recommended.

Panic! At the Disco, Marianas Trench, Bring Me the Horizon, Fall Out Boy, All Time Low[1], bands like those, I guess.” Jeonghan says, but you pause the video to jot down the band names.

 

You click 'play’.

 

“As for the ballads, well, don’t believe Coups, he’s so full of himself. But yeah, I like the music Jihoon writes. Also, if you have time, please check out 'Yellowpostitman’[2]on Youtube. Oh gawd, I love his voice so much!” Jeonghan practically squealed.

In the rightmost of the frame, you can see S. Coups scowling.

 

“Haha, what a dork,” you say, as you open another window, and immediately look for the guy.

 

“Also! Also, I’m a fan of this guy who makes covers, too. Check him out 'LeCHENdaryGuitarMan’[3]on Youtube. His voice is just heavenly!” Jeonghan practically spazzes out all over Coups.

 

Speaking of Coups, his frown only got deeper. “LOL,” you snicker. You let out a sigh of relief when Jeonghan finally noticed S. Coups’ face.

 

“Oh, but you’re good too, baby.” Jeonghan says a bit too hurriedly. He kissed the tip of Coups’ nose in hopes of compensating.

Which most likely did, since Coups’ frown turned into a wide grin faster than a gyro drop could, well,drop.

“Next question!” Coups says out loud, as he accepts Jeonghan’s phone.

 

“Who is my best friend?” S. Coups says, as he hands over Jeonghan’s back. “Hm, that’s a bit tricky. See, Coups is a friendly guy, and people just flock all around him, I dunno what they see in him, honestly.”Jeonghan says, as he scrunches up his eyebrows in deep thought.

 

“Probably the same things you see in me, cutie,” S. Coups teased, as he pinched Jeonghan’s cheek.

“Shut up, you old man! Go home, ahjussi!” Jeonghan said, as he swatted Coups’ hand away.

 

“Your best friends are Jihoon and that Doyoon guy,” Jeonghan says with an eyeroll.

 

You pause the video, as you write down the name 'Doyoon’ on the notepad, and encircling it with the pen. “Third party? An ex?” You wonder aloud. You play the video again,

 

“Hon, why are you like this? You know Doyoon and I are just friends now! Sweetie, c'mon, trust me!” S. Coups says, as he gathers Jeonghan in his arms.

“Called it!” You say to yourself.

 

“You got it right, too, so you deserve a kiss!” Coups says, as he unceremoniously plants a sloppy kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek.

 

“Gross,” Jeonghan says, as he wipes the slobber with his boyfriend’s sleeves.

 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

 

“What’s next?” Seungcheol asked, as he let his boyfriend wipe his saliva with his sleeves.

“Hmm, 'what’s something I do that you wish I didn’t’?” Jeonghan asks this time.

“Wait, this is supposed to be the other way around, right?” Seungcheol asked, twirling his index finger to motion the change.

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, everyone, even though Coups and I don’t live together–

"Yet!” Seungcheol adds unhelpfully.

“Shut up.” Jeonghan counters by covering his boyfriend’s mouth with his hand.

 

“Coups and I don’t live together, but I’ve heard from his roommates that he leaves his socks and shirts on the floor. So, I hope by the time we do end up living together, he’ll not do those things again.” Jeonghan says.

 

“My turn!” Seungcheol says out loud, carefully removing Jeonghan’s hand away. “Um, well, I just want you, jagi, Jeonghanie, to, well–"

 

"Out with it, Cheol.” Jeonghan ordered.

 

“I just want Jeonghan to stop it.” Seungcheol says, his voice unsure.

“Stop what?”

“Stop it. It. Stop doing it.” Seungcheol answers.

“Cheol.” Jeonghan says with a flat tone.

 

“Alright, alright. I just want you guys to know that I personally would be thankful if Jeonghan stopped being so goddamned beautiful. It’s doing things to my heart, okay?” Seungcheol says, covering his face, but Jeonghan could still see the tips of his boyfriend’s ears turn a tinge of red brighter.

“Next question..!” Jeonghan says, ears as red as his boyfriend’s.

 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

 

The next two questions were so cheesy, you had to pause the video the entire time to shout into your pillow. They skipped one question, so now there’s only three left.

“Third to the last question: Something you would spend hours doing?” Jeonghan asked S. Coups this time.

 

“That’s an easy one! Of course I’d touch and play with Jeonghan’s hair! I mean, who wouldn’t?” S. Coups answered proudly.

 

You imagine what Jeonghan’s hair would feel like.

 

“Hey, um, but if any of you guys see me on the streets, don’t just go and touch my hair, okay? I don’t like other people touching my hair. Except stylists and Mingyu,” Jeonghan says, as he himself touched his hair.

 

He grabbed a lock and placed them between the bottom of his nose and the top of his upper lip[4].

“Cute,” you comment.

 

“Except me, too, of course!” Coups says, as he raised his hand like a grade school student.

“I tolerate you.” Jeonghan says, another eyeroll.

“I tolerate you too, shnookums!” Coups laughed.

 

“Nah, love you too, babe,” he adds, as he kissed Jeonghan’s temple.

“Moving on, hmm, ’What kind of cake would you bake for me on my birthday?’ Hm? Jeonghanie?”Coups asked.

“Simple. I’d make Seungcheollie a burnt one.” Jeonghan answers flatly.

 

You can practically see Coups deflate at that. Jeonghan seemed to have noticed as well.

 

“I mean, we both know none of us can cook, right? Except for ramyun. I mean, hey, baby, we can like, just ask Mingyu or Jun to make us one, right? They’re good at things in the kitchen. You know that, right?” Jeonghan said, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

Coups hugged back, as he kissed Jeonghan softly. “I know, jagi. Just trippin’ with 'ya.” Coups says with a wink.

“You should really stop hanging out with Hansol. He’s been teaching you way too many weird things already,” Jeonghan tsks disapprovingly.

 

“Aye, sir!” S. Coups salutes.

 

//>.>.>//>.>.>//>.>.>//

 

“Wow, we’re finally at the last question, huh?” Jeonghan says, flipping through the page on his phone to recheck.

“Well, they do say that time flies when you’re having a lot of fun,“ Seungcheol chuckles, as he grabs Jeonghan from behind.

"Whatever. Let’s finish this in one go, okay? 'If you could live anywhere, where would it be?”

 

Seungcheol looked pensive for a second, before looking at Jeonghan. "I’d want to live in your heart, Jeonghan.” he says with a serious tone in his voice.

His cheeks turn a brighter shade of red, and Jeonghan’s cheeks were a deeper shade of red. “You’re already here, Cheol. You’re not even paying rent, aishh..” Jeonghan answers with a shaky laugh, as he tried covering his face with his hands.

 

But Seungcheol pulled them away as he swooped down for a kiss. “Wow,” Jeonghan and Seungcheol say in unison as they pulled apart from their kiss.

"Better edit that part out,“ Jeonghan says, as he tucked a stray lock behind his ear.

Seungcheol only nodded as he cleared his throat.

 

The two then hear the door click, so they quickly scrambled away from each other.

"Mom, I’m home!” a familiar voice echoed. The two ran out of Jeonghan’s room, and came face to face with Mingyu.

“Oh, dad, you’re still here?” Mingyu joked, showing off his canines as he smiled.

 

"Why wouldn’t I be, you brat?“ Seungcheol answered jokingly, as he bumped fists with the younger.

"Nothing much. Anyway, are you staying over for dinner?” Mingyu said, as he took off his coat, and draped it over the couch.

“I think I will, actually. What are you making tonight?” Seugncheol asks, as he entwines his fingers with Jeonghan’s behind them.

 

“Kimbap, obviously,” Jeonghan answers.

“Jeonghan, don’t be such a spoilsport.” Seungcheol shook his head disapprovingly.

“Yeah, mom. Don’t be such a spoilsport. But yeah, I’ll be making kimbap, if that’s okay with you guys?” Mingyu said, darting looks between the couple and their oh-so obvious hand-holding-behind-their-backs.

 

“Anything is fine, yeah.” Seungcheol answers for the two of them.

“Whatever. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me. And please, try to keep your dreams of having a daughter in your pants, dad. Please?” Mingyu says through his toothy grin.

“Sure thing, kiddo!” Seungcheol says, winking at Jeonghan as Mingyu enters the kitchen, and dumbly locks it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> * - coups’ secret weapon is obvs his “killer” aegyo
> 
> 1 - bc admit it, jeonghan and jisoo look like they listen to those kinda bands
> 
> bonus question: what other bands/songs can you recommend to jeongmom?
> 
> 2 - #sweg
> 
> 3 - *this is for the EXO part of my Youtubers!AU series
> 
> 4 - **the thing you do with your hair aishh idk what you call it -_-”
> 
> 5 - I'll be editing the format soon, or smth


End file.
